


Will you?

by DandelionsV



Series: The Light to My Darkest Night [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sweet, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionsV/pseuds/DandelionsV
Summary: Spring reminds him of his boyfriend and it has always been the season of them.





	Will you?

**Author's Note:**

> I am a hopeless romantic bitch, idk if this would make you smile :/

Under that wide, open sky, a blue hue so gentle in between clouds with the sound of rustling leaves; fluttering in the breeze that were just twenty decibels, so close to the softest sound most humans could hear and Sehun watched each bird upon wing. It was one of those spring days with a kiss of coldness that somehow heightened the warm rays of the sun. Sehun paused his steps to admire the flowers, to sense their aromas, to be in the moment with their transient beauty.

Beyond all, it was a day of gifts, all there simply for noticing, for letting the steady nature-given happiness in. One of the gifts, Sehun had always been thankful for, to be gifted during the flourishing and awakening season was someone who had come into his life when he was so close to losing hopes to survive. It was just another fateful day but after meeting him, his life had changed to a completely beautiful world he wanted to live in.

Each day of spring reminded him of that sweet someone, whom he could barely imagine of him walking away for in every suck of his breath, lived Park Chanyeol in it; his boyfriend.

The winter time had passed in its sombre majesty and now it was time for the spring to dance its way in, spreading the colourful seeds all over the motherland along with the steady breeze that whistled and Sehun always found himself drowning in the sea of blooming daffodils that had brought him nothing but a plethora of joy.

He silently watched the flowers swayed, dancing along to the flurry of air and he smiled delightfully at the beautiful scenery while letting his eyes fall close, inhaling the fresh air with contented heart. This was the season of love, of where humans would fall towards the obvious beauty of the nature, of where every human being ran after butterflies with legs dancing to the fluorescing happiness and Sehun kept every second of their memories reminiscing behind his closed eyes.

For a moment, he dreamt of their wedding day that had been a hope, a wish in every of his prayers since the day they both sealed their promises and Sehun lived each day of his life wishing for an everlasting happiness for them. Fluttering his eyes open, the smile that was carved on his lips widened to the image of his boyfriend came into view, standing right before him.

The beauty of the other stunned him, always, as he closed the gaps in between them, leaning in to wrap himself in the warmth of the other and Chanyeol was glad to have the younger in his arms, pulling Sehun in into his tight embrace with a wide grin plastering his face.

“Dreaming of me?” Chanyeol’s voice was soft, it came out of his lips as music Sehun would fall asleep to every night and right then, he wanted nothing more but to drown deeper in the other’s soothing voice and warm embrace. “Daffodils… tell me why did you love it so much? I’m green with envy, you know.”

“It’s a gift to ensure happiness, just like how you came into my life as the most precious gift given by Him for a new beginning, for the rebirth of joys and beautiful life.” Sehun muffled his words into Chanyeol’s chest while taking in the older’s sweet vanilla scent and sighed before he slightly pulled away to look up at his boyfriend, eyes were glistening with contentment as they exchanged their gazes and Sehun caught the other’s eyes sparkled, a pure happiness swam across the dark brown orbs. “I love you so much, more than everything in this life. I can’t imagine if one day-,”

“No. Do not ever think about it, Sehun. I love you the most and…” Chanyeol paused then pulled away, pecking a kiss on Sehun’s lips along the way as he took the younger’s hands into his, caressing the back of Sehun’s hands with his thumbs before he started talking again. There was a confusion written on Sehun’s face when his mind was busy collecting the right words to spill. “Will you…”

Their gazes were on one another, both seeking for words. One was thinking about the incomplete sentences and one was smiling wider as if to emphasize something the other might not have an idea of and that was the moment when Sehun felt something slid to his ring finger on his right hand that had him to look down then caught a sight of a real flower resin ring with a yellow pressed flowers inside.

“Will you marry me, Oh Sehun?”

Right there, amongst the breathtaking yellow daffodils, under the blooming cheery blossom, Chanyeol had proposed him. It was as if the sky had its gate opened, letting every bit of happiness fall upon every living thing on earth, showering the souls below with a radiating bliss and Sehun was one of the livings that was already drenched under the rain of joyfulness, pouring his heart contents in a form of tears sliding down his cheeks when he looked up at him to find Chanyeol was smiling ever so softly at him and he had his palm pressed over his quavering lips, unable to form a single word at the proposal given by none other than his beloved one.

This was an inexplicable delight Sehun had always dreamt of, together with Chanyeol he wanted to travel the world, treasuring every corner of it with memorable things and he wanted to create every memory with him, to be the black canvas that was dotted with billion of stars on their darkest nights.

The answer might have been silenced by the cries he had made upon receiving something so beautiful from his boyfriend but it was shown vividly in his teary eyes and Chanyeol said nothing but once again pulled Sehun into a tight hug. “Thank you so much.” Within the words, tears slipped through his eyes and the words of gratitude seemed to be insufficient for him to express his feelings.

Needless to be spoken, Sehun cupped the other man’s face into his hands and sealed their lips together. Both eyes fell close, letting themselves fall into the ocean of affectionate love and they were ready to dive into it deeper, engraving each of their vow deep within. Sehun was living his dream that was soon to be realized and he could not wait to walk on the flower path, spending each second of his life together with the one and only Park Chanyeol.

 


End file.
